


You Remind Me...

by aerosmiley219



Category: MOM - Fandom, True Blood
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Movie Reference, Outdoor Sex, Smut, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 11:18:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10684215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerosmiley219/pseuds/aerosmiley219
Summary: Bonnie and the girls watch 'Magic Mike XXL' and she has an amazing dream with everyone's favorite Werewolf(this is my first attempt at a crossover so I hope it holds up)





	You Remind Me...

“Does anyone want parmesan on their popcorn? It goes beautifully with the truffle oil I used,” Jill offered up.

“Truffle oil. She put mushroom juice on popcorn,” Bonnie whispered to Christy, who just rolled her eyes, not bothering to respond otherwise.

“Everyone ready to watch the finest piece of cinema since the first one?” Jill asked.

The ladies nodded, “Yep,” Christy and Wendy replied.

“Sorry,” Marjorie started, “I just didn’t think the first one was anything special.”

The room went silent. 

“I can’t even begin…” Bonnie stated, incredulously.

“You mean to tell me Channing Tatum does nothing for you?” Wendy asked.

“Come on, Wendy,” Bonnie quipped, “look who she married. The anti-Channing Tatum!”

“That’s not fair. Victor’s got some beautiful qualities to him.” Marjorie replied, defensively.

Bonnie shot daggers at her with her eyes.

“Ladies, ladies. Let’s watch this and then we can discuss the finer points of Victor afterwards, okay?” Jill replied, attempting to smooth things over.

“Besides,” Bonnie said, agreeing, “Big Dick Richie is the one who does it for me.”

All five of them started to debate the finer points of each entertainer as the movie started.

****

“I give,” Marjorie stated, hands in the air, “that was much better than the first one.”

“Told you!” The majority of the women in the room replied.

“I’m going home,” Marjorie replied, raising her eyebrows suggestively. “To my man.”

“Ooh!” They all replied, suggestively.

The night wore on and Jill’s guests departed, one by one.

“Thank you for a great night, Jill,” Christy offered as she and Bonnie left.

“Sweet dreams, ladies,” Jill joked, shutting the door behind them before shutting off the lights and running to her own bedroom.

****

Bonnie awoke to find herself in a dark, yet somewhat familiar, damp forest. “What…? Where the hell am I?” She mumbled to herself.

She took a tentative step forward, feeling the moist leaves squish between her toes. She looked down, “and where the hell are my shoes? What am I doing here?”

Along with no shoes, she also noticed she was wearing that light blue, floral print dress she’d worn to seduce Adam. “At least I’m dressed right. This heat is suffocating,” she thought, fanning herself with her hand.

“Why do I know this place?” She asked no one in particular.

“It’s about time you showed up, Bonnie,” came a deep voice from behind her.

“What..?” She started as she spun around to see who was talking.

Bonnie squinted and saw a large man slowly stalking towards her. “Alcide?”

“It’s me, baby. God I’ve missed you!” He strode towards her quickly and snapped her up in his arms. Not many men could lift a six foot tall woman but he did it effortlessly.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, her legs around his waist, and let out a girlish giggle. “I love it when you do that.”

Alcide grinned as he walked forward, pressing his body into hers, sandwiching her between him and an old tree. She hit it with such force that she groaned as though the wind were about to be knocked out of her. He looked at her again only to smother her mouth with his.

It was warm and wet and extremely dexterous; Bonnie couldn’t recall the last time she was kissed like that. She tried to pull back to catch her breath but he didn’t relent.

She whimpered and he let out a low laugh as he kept at it. When she couldn’t take it any more she threaded her fingers in his hair and tugged back sharply, gasping as he surrendered to her need.

Alcide smiled again and buried his face in her neck. “What’s wrong Bonnie? I thought you liked kissing me.” His teeth and lips and beard and tongue and hot breath all coming together to provide disparate yet complimentary sensations as they grazed over the soft skin of her jawline. “You taste incredible,” he growled, biting down into her neck.

Bonnie whimpered again as she felt his thick, hard cock pressed against her thigh which only lent to the intense heat between her legs that proceeded to build. She continued to run her fingers through his thick mane as he tugged on her earlobe with his teeth and left a trail of beard rash across her chest, slowly making his way to the other side of her neck.

He never made it to the other side. Instead, he grabbed the thin straps holding the dress up and slid each down her arms, exposing her breasts. Her nipples were already hard for him.

Alcide let out a low growl of satisfaction before placing wet kisses all over them, finally taking a nipple between his teeth and tugging, hard.

She gasped as pain and pleasure coursed through her system. “Oh fuck!”

He set her down gently and dropped to his knees, looking up at her with the same sinister grin he’d been sporting all along.

Bonnie looked down at him still somewhat breathless, in a daze.

In one swift tug, he pulled on her dress and let it fall past her hips, quickly pooling at her feet.

Alcide took a deep breath, “fuck you smell incredible.” He sat for several moments simply taking in her scent, exhaling deliberately on her wet mound.

Bonnie bit her lower lip, feeling completely at ease with being observed completely nude in the forest. She hadn’t had sex outside since her LSD days and doing this sober was a completely different experience. But for some reason, in his hands, she didn’t even notice her surroundings.

He reached forward and propped up one of her thighs in the crook of his arm, took one final deep breath, inhaling her musk, and placed his mouth on her, taking in her full mound.

“Oh god,” she sighed, gratefully. 

Alcide ran his skilled tongue over her clit in long, rough strokes. Bonnie put her hands back in his hair as she threw back her head to let herself fully feel him. He slid one finger into her as he latched on to her clit, suckling fervently.

Her breaths came faster as her heart pounded and she pushed back on to his face, tugging on his hair.

He eased in another finger and slowly twisted them.

She whimpered.

“Don’t stop,” she ordered, breathily. 

He continued to suckle her, greedily, his fingers digging into her ass as he coaxed the first of what promised to be many orgasms from her.

“Oh god!” Bonnie’s body tensed as her first climax slammed into her. Her moans were deep and visceral; only Alcide was able to elicit this type of response from her. Bonnie’s breathing slowed down as a smile washed over her face.

Alcide lessened his mouth’s grip on her, tugging on each lip with gentle nibbles before placing rough kisses on her lower abdomen.

“Fuck. You’re so good at that.”

“I can’t get enough of you.”

“You’re better than cocaine. And there’s not much better than that!” She looked down at him and giggled.

He laughed with her, licking his lips while intently watching her face as he started slowly fucking her with his fingers again, curling them forward, twisting them side to side. Her body jerked in response as he placed his mouth back on her pussy, growling as he licked her wetness off of his fingers.

“Oh god. Keep doing that. Please?” She whimpered.

He fucked her faster and harder and deeper, panting as her scent threatened to overwhelm him. His cock ached to be inside her but he needed another climax from her before he’d even consider it.

“God yes! Just like that.”

He growled under his breath and flicked her clit. The vibration coming from his mouth and the scratch from his beard on her soft flesh pushed Bonnie to her second orgasm in five minutes.

“Fuck,” she panted when she was finally able to form words. “I… Fuck!”

He grinned and let her leg back down before standing and pressing his body into hers.

Her eyes focused on him as she put a hand on his cheek, wiping her wetness from his lower lip with her thumb. Alcide caught her thumb in his mouth and licked it clean before kissing her deeply.

He rocked his pelvis against her hip and she pulled her lips from his. “Pants off. Now.”

Alcide took a step back, taking off his belt, and dispensed with his pants in one swift move.

“Shirt off, too,” she ordered, pointing to his toned chest while trying not to stare at the thick cock she was about to feel inside of her.

“I love it when you think you’re in control, baby,” he chuckled, while obliging. His shirt hit the ground and Bonnie groaned.

“Sweet Jesus you’re gorgeous,” she sighed, staring at just how perfectly chiseled he was.

“So are you,” he growled possessively as he stalked forward. “And you’re mine”   
.  
Bonnie’s breath hitched in her throat as he pushed her back into the tree with the force of his body.

Alcide buried his face in her neck once more as he took a firm grasp of his cock and slowly parted her wet lips with the head.

“Oh god,” she begged. “Please?”

He laughed. “I’ll be gentle. It’s been a long time since I’ve been inside you.” He bit down into her neck as he pushed in deeper.

“Please?” She whimpered, again, as she wrapped her arms around his back.

Alcide pushed deeper, feeling her stretch to accommodate him. “Fuck, you’re tight,” he grunted into her neck.

Bonnie’s face contorted, betraying the pain from his girth and the sheer pleasure he was about to give her. The pain slowly subsided as she unknowingly pushed her hips forward, silently begging for more.

With one final push, Alcide was finally fully encased within her. He held himself still to let her continue to get used to him.

She moaned when pleasure overtook her being, before running her hands over his muscular back, digging in her nails, signaling to him she was ready for all he could give.

“That’s my girl,” he groaned before pushing even deeper, fucking her hard and fast, his lower abdomen grinding into her clit, balls bouncing off of her ass.

“God yes!” She moaned.

He changed pace, slowly pulling out of her and sliding in again, thrusting hard, taking away her breath each time. Shortly thereafter, he reached down and raised her other leg to wrap around his hips to keep him as deep as possible. 

“More? Please?” 

“Greedy tonight, aren’t we?” He joked before moving to the other side of her neck as he grasped her ass, his fingers digging in deeper still. 

Her arms moved to his shoulders as she leaned forward and placed her mouth on his neck.

“Oh god, Alcide. You’re so fucking thick I can barely handle you,” she whispered in his ear, her hot panting spurring him on.

He groaned as he continued driving into her, further picking up the pace if that was even possible.

“Fuck! Don’t stop. Please? It’s right there…” She begged as her third orgasm continued to build. She moved her mouth to his neck, licking up and nibbling back down. She ran her teeth over his jaw and down to his shoulder when she came.

He drilled into her as he felt her next climax threatening her.

“Alcide,” she barely eked out as her muscles tensed. He pushed in as deep as he could go and held himself there as her muscles clenched around him. She bit down deep into his shoulder, stifling her groans as she came, again.

She let out one final guttural moan before her body went limp. Bonnie fell backwards into the tree and opened her eyes. “Damn. I’m seeing stars.”

“Don’t tell me you’re done yet,” he teased.

“You can’t be serious,” she panted, desperately trying to focus on his face.

“Four’s always been my lucky number,” he said with a grin.

“I… I can’t!”

“You can,” he started, letting one of her legs down, “and you will.” He positioned his free hand between them, coming to rest on her clit.

“Oh my god,” she said, swallowing hard at the thought. “It’s sensitive.” Her hips jerked back as his fingers started moving on her.

He moved his mouth to her nipples and took one in his mouth, swirling it around his tongue, playfully nipping at it.

Bonnie took in a sharp breath just before he started slowly pulsing his hips, moving his fingers on her tight, wet bundle of nerves.

Alcide bit down and tugged, “come on,” he commanded between clenched teeth, his tongue flicking the small piece of flesh in his mouth.

“On the ground. Please? She begged. “I need to ride you.”

Alcide let her down, falling to his knees, offering a hand to help her do the same.

She accepted it and knelt down next to him. “On your back,” she ordered, with a playful push to his chest.

He lay back, pulling her on top of him. Bonnie straddled his hips and leaned forward, gripping his thick cock in her hands before impaling herself on him.

She braced herself with her hands on his chest and ground into him, fucking him back with everything she had. 

Alcide’s hands moved to her hips and he gripped her tight.

“Like that, Wolfie?”

“Oh fuck yes,” he grunted roughly.

Bonnie clenched her internal muscles with every downward thrust, knowing full well how to work his tight body. Her fingers dug into him as she leaned even further into him, her breasts brushing against his chest, grinding her clit into her lower abdomen, then kissed him.

He eagerly accepted her into his mouth and spanked her once. She let out a moan of surprise and tried to pull back, but he wouldn’t let her go. He swallowed her cries and spanked her again, leaving a bright pink handprint on her ass.

She bit down on his lip and tugged with a desperate gasp for air when he released her. “Oh shit,” she panted. “I’m gonna cum.”

“Me too,” he grunted, pushing back into her.

Bonnie moved her head to his chest and bit down on his nipple, baring down and giving him everything she had.

“Fuck! Bonnie!” He pulled her down on to him so she couldn’t even move if she wanted to as he came. He let out one loud roar that was utterly primal.

“Yes!” She cried as she finally came. Their bodies jerked and froze and twisted once they got the final release they’d so rightly earned.

Bonnie collapsed on top of him, the full weight of her braced on his sweaty body, the aftershocks of their mutual orgasms rippling through them.

It took time for their breathing to begin to return to normal.

Alcide had begun to soften inside of her, slightly. He moved his hands up her back and wrapped her in a full bear hug. “I’ve missed you. You don’t visit me anymore,” he mumbled sleepily.

“Adam,” was all she could eke out.

“Ah. So what was different tonight? Boy toy not delivering anymore?” He asked with a snort.

“No, he does just fine, thank you very much. I had a girl’s night tonight with friends and we watched Magic Mike XXL,” she said before she flexed her pc muscles as hard as she could.

He groaned. “So?”

“So I guess you remind me of one of the guys who dance in that movie.”

“Who?” He laughed, “Channing Tatum or whatever that pretty boy’s name is?” He ran his hands down her back once more, resting on her ass.

“No. The other guy. Big Dick Richie. Don’t know why.” 

“I don’t see it.” He commented with a gentle upward thrust.

She flexed her muscles again, pushing her clit into him.

“Don’t start something you can’t finish,” he warned. “I will bend you over that boulder over there and fuck you so hard you pass out.”

“Sorry,” she sighed with a smile. “Just thought the coincidence was too big to pass up. Plus? I don’t have anything else to give.”

“I’m sure I could coax an even 5 out of you,” he said as he thrust upwards again, once more stiffening once more.

Bonnie pushed up and looked him in the eyes. “You couldn’t…” she challenged.

“Watch me.” He growled, getting to his feet and pulling her up with him. 

“You sadistic bastard!”

“Don’t fuck with a were.” He pushed her over on to the boulder and pushed his body against her, his hardness pressing against the back of her thigh.

She whimpered as she prepared to take him once more. 

He pressed the thick head into her wet lips and before she could push back on him, something jolted her into consciousness.

“Mom! Wake up! Are you okay?”

“Huh? What…?”

“You were groaning, I figured you were having a nightmare or an LSD flashback.”

“Oh. Yeah. No. I’m fine. I just had the most incredible sex dream though.”

“Oh mom! Please spare me.” Christy begged, putting her hands over her ears. 

“No. I mean it. You know… Hey! I’m talking here!”

“I know and I don’t need to know about your sex dream. Go back to sleep.”

“Um, I need to make a phone call.”

“Ugh! Go down to Roscoe’s room. I don’t know if there’s enough therapy in the world for me to be able to listen in on what you’re about to do to Adam.” Christy rolled over and grabbed her pillow, placing it firmly over her ears.

She climbed out of bed and grabbed her cell phone from the dresser. “Oh come on. Ain’t nothin’ like the real thing baby…” she crooned before smacking her daughter on the butt.

Bonnie hit redial on her phone as she made her way into the hallway, “Pickup pickup PICKUP!”

Christy groaned, audibly.

“Go to sleep!” She shouted back.

“Adam! Hey, I know it’s late. Sorry I woke you,” she started as she descended the stairs. “I need to tell you about my dream. In person.”

She listened for a moment and rolled her eyes, “Bonnie. Your girlfriend? Look, I’m coming over.” She grabbed her keys and walked out the door.

“Good answer,” she replied, “I’m already in my car. See you in ten.”


End file.
